The present invention relates generally to fluid lines and more particularly to fluid lines having one or more crimp joints connecting portions of the line.
Many types of vehicles include lines that include crimp joints that connect different portions of the line together. For example, a transmission oil cooler line may have a flexible hose connected between first and second rigid tubes, with crimp joints connecting the first tube to the hose and another crimp joint connecting the second tube to the opposite end of the hose. It is important that these joints do not leak, even when the vehicle is operating in very cold ambient conditions (such as −50 degrees Celsius) with the line containing a fluid under high pressure (such as 2100 Kilopascal). To assure this, some have created these crimp joints with an O-ring in the crimp joint between the tube and the hose. While this may prevent the leaking, the use of an O-ring makes the joint more expensive than is desired. Thus, it is desired to provide joints between the hose and the tubes that will avoid leaking under low temperature, high pressure conditions, while minimizing the overall cost of the hose.